Kat
Comic Duo Comic Duo are the premiere Invulnerable reporters. The two met in elementary school where they became instant best friends. Their mutual love for all things Invulnerable (and love of bad horror movies) lead them to create Comic Duo, the premiere Invulnerable news show. They use their YouTube channel to bring all the latest sightings, fights, and commentary on the world's first superhero. Wes Kelly is a frequent viewer of the Comic Duo Channel. Kat Kat is a young college student majoring in communications.She is also one half of the YouTube Sensation investigative news show Comic Duo with her best friend Luke. Besides being a part of the mega popular Comic Duo, she does comic book, TV, and movie Reviews on her own channel Comic Uno. Kat also contributes to her group channel Comic Frontline. Publication History Creation and conception The character team of Comic Duo originated as a reward from the first Kickstarter campaign. Publication Comic Duo Kat will make her debut in a Companion Comic during the Like Father, Like Daughter #2 Kickstarter Campaign. Fictional Character Biography Kat Calamia started out on YouTube as a member Comic Duo, which was originally a comic book review show with her best friend Luke. When Luke started to fall out of comics, Kat decided to continue with her own channel. Then when the two witnessed Invulnerable in action stopping a bank robbery right in front of them they reignited Comic Duo shifting focus to reporting on all things Invulnerable. In her free time Kat loves to watch TV and movies. She is a huge fan of strong female centric shows and movies. Her favorite comic book characters are Kitty Pryde and Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker). Her favorite TV show is Arrow, with whuch she has a crush on the star Stephen Amell, or at least his abs. Armed with a quick wit and sarcastic humor Kat is primed to take on the world with the love and support of her family and friends there is nothing that can stop her! Personality Kat is an incredibly dedicated young woman. She is also always willing to lend a hand to a friend and collaborate on various projects. Her and Luke enjoy watching bad horror movies and making fun of them. While some may see her as a brilliant driven young lady she is also very much a child at heart with a love for all things Disney to the point where she visits the various theme parks a few times a year, and can recite every song from Frozen. Cultural Impact Kat is new to the American comic book genre as a character as Like Father, Like Daughter is the first comic book published by Short Fuse Media LLC. Her adventures and popularity have only just begun but has already inspired fan fiction, fan art, and a large following on her YouTube Channel and Twitter. Merchandising Kat will be featured on the Like Father, Like Daughter merchandise that includes t-shirts, backpacks, a set of action figures, and more yet. She also brings them to conventions where she sells them when she is there as an exhibitor. All merchandise can be found on the [https://likefatherlikedaughter.thecomicseries.com/ Like Father, Like Daughter website] and is distributed by Short Fuse Media LLC. You can buy the comic book online using [http://form.jotform.us/form/51556734247157 Jot Form] and on [http://www.drivethrucomics.com/product/153132/Like-Father-Like-Daughter-1 Drive-Thru Comic]s and [http://www.indyplanet.com/front/?product=125128 Indy Planet] Category:Misc Characters